


Six Words

by Dassandre



Series: What the Water Can Carry [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: Looking back, it was eerie how quickly Q and James took to being in one another’s space.  For all their disparate personalities, when finally given the time and the opportunity, they had slid together with a minimum of effort.





	Six Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



> For Boffin ... who appreciates their perfect, imperfect world as much as I do.

“I miss you when you’re gone.”  

His words, barely a breath in the darkness between them, were a risk.  James had finally pushed aside the losses of the mission to find a deep, healing sleep in Remy’s arms, and Q dared not wake him, but something … compelled Q to give voice to his thoughts.

He had done for a while … even before James had left with her.

He hadn’t wanted to forgive James.  Even though there’d been nothing between them at the time but the barest blush of possibility, it had hurt so much for so long.  No. He hadn’t wanted to forgive him, but Q quickly realised he’d have stood a better chance turning back the tide than rejecting a truly repentant James Bond … or in denying himself what he truly wanted.  

James stirred slightly in Q’s embrace, and Remy caught the warm scent of his husband:  musk, gun oil … antiseptic ointment. He tightened his arms around him and buried his face into the crook of James’ neck.  

Retired didn’t mean inactive where James Bond was concerned.  He still went out occasionally.

Too close this time.

Always too close.

Q had been on comms.  He knew.

“I miss  _ me _ when you’re gone,” he exhaled against the back of James’ neck.

Remy had not been the same since that day in the National Gallery.  The course of his life forever changed by one, short meeting. 

He hadn’t needed anyone before James.  Now Remy couldn’t bear to think of his life without James in it.  Not again. Not now.

There were days -- many days -- when Q would rather shoot James with his Walther than kit him out with it, but that didn’t change the fact that he was … calmer … more content … and yes, happier just knowing that they were in the same building together.  That at any moment he could turn around from his workstation or come out of M’s office and there James would be with that stupid, slight smile on his lips that Q knew was only for him. 

Remy grew anxious ... tense ... unnerved when James was gone.  Not in any way that affected his work, in that he was as focussed as always, but it affected  _ him _ drastically.  The flat was soulless without James in it.  Q avoided it on principle when he was gone. Too lonely.  Would that change when Mir arrived? Or would there still be an emptiness that only James could fill?  

Of course, there would be.

Looking back, it was eerie how quickly Remy and James took to being in one another’s space.  For all their disparate personalities, when finally given the time and the opportunity, they had slid together with a minimum of effort.

Q had always guarded his privacy with a zeal born from too many encounters with two nosy, older brothers.  One with too much power. The other with too few boundaries. Double-Os were solitary creatures by nature. They had to be.  Too many dangers. Too much risk letting people get close. Letting them know too much. James would be the first to admit he was the poster child for repressed emotions.  

There was no one else for either of them.  Their puzzle edges fit together, but it wasn’t seamless.

It was jagged.

It was messy.

But it worked.

They needed each other.

They were better … _stronger_ together than apart.

Even in sleep, James knew when his love was thinking too much … too loudly, perhaps.  He rolled in Remy’s arms and pressed a sleepy kiss to the hinge of Q’s jaw and another, lazy and long on his mouth.

“I miss us when I’m gone,” James whispered against Remy’s lips before drifting off again.

Q’s contented smile lingered until sleep took him, too.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “If you have consumed what I have laboured and invested in to create, and if you have found any enjoyment in it, please tell me so that I can recharge enough to do this again.” ~ kdreeva via Tumblr


End file.
